


Poe

by backwards_writings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edgar Allan Poe References, F/M, Poetry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_writings/pseuds/backwards_writings
Summary: Quarantine has been hard on you. One day you're a little extra bored and decide to have some fun with your boyfriend, Spencer.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 112





	Poe

Quarantine sucks. I begged Spencer to let me get a dog as an excuse to get out of the house more, but he decided to be an adult and tell me how much work a dog is. So, today I was trying to see if he would change his mind. He's Reading on the couch, dressed in a casual sweater and some pajama pants. His hair is messy and his glasses keep sliding down his nose, so he has to continuously push them back up.

“Spence? What ya reading?” I question in a sing-song voice, snuggling up to his side. 

“The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe.” He says, flipping another page. 

“I’m bored.” I run a finger along his chest, drawing out my words.

“Read a book. Watch TV. Find some way to entertain yourself.” He simply responds, flipping a page again. 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Well, what do you want to do?” He sticks in a candy wrapper into the book as a bookmark and closes it before looking at me. I pout the best I can and grab his hand with mine.

“Well, the shelter just got a surrender and-”

“(Y/N), we are not getting a puppy. They’re too much work, and once we both go back to work, no one will be here to take care of them.” 

“But it’s not a puppy! This dog is almost six! She was surrendered because the old lady that had her was moving into a home and she needs a new family. She’s super calm and-”

“(Y/N). We cannot get a dog.” He states, opening his book back up. I let out a dramatic sigh and cross my arms, pressing myself into the couch. 

“Fine. But if we can’t get a puppy you have to read to me.” I say and he rolls his eyes before turning back in the book. 

“Well, I might as well start from the beginning of the story, then.” He says before clearing his throat and beginning to read. 

“The Tell-Tale Heart. Originally published in 1843. True—nervous—very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses—not destroyed—not dulled them.” He starts, and I get an idea. I sit up and straddle Spencer’s thigh and lean into his chest, causing him to have to adjust his arms in order to wrap them around me, but still hold the book. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest- an innocent gesture. But my idea isn’t innocent in the slightest. He continues to read, completely uninterrupted by my repositioning and for a moment I just sit there, listening to his voice resonate in his chest. I push myself off of him and watch him read, his eyes barely on the page. I know he knows this entire book by heart, and is merely using the book as a focal point. Ever so slowly I begin to rock my hips, grinding against his leg slowly. Spencer stops his reading and looks at me, cocking an eyebrow. 

“What do you think you’re doing, little miss?”

“I’m simply entertaining myself,” I say innocently, batting my eyelashes. “Don’t stop reading on my account.” I say and he rolls his eyes but continues to read aloud. 

“And then, when I had made an opening sufficient for my head, I put in a dark lantern, all closed, closed, that no light shone out, and then I thrust in my head.” He continues, licking his lips as I resume my activity. I begin to move faster and let out a moan from how good the friction feels, and he once again stops. 

“(Y/N)-”

“Keep going” I whisper into his ear before I begin to kiss his neck, grazing the skin with my teeth just enough to leave a slight red mark. He moans and throws his head back, exposing more of his neck, but continues to recite Poe. 

“I moved it slowly—very, very slowly, so that I might not disturb the old man’s sleep. It took me an hour to place my whole head within the opening so far that I could see him as he lay upon his bed.” His hands discard the book and instead go to my hips pushing me down onto his leg harder. My mouth makes it’s way to his and I cut him off every few words with a kiss as I tangle my finger in his hair. I pull slightly and his words are interrupted with a moan of his own, but he continues to recite. 

“Upon the eighth night I was more than usually cautious in opening the door. A watch’s minute hand moves more quickly than did mine. Never before that night- Fuck!” He exclaims as I press my palm against his crotch, feeling his hard cock through the fabric. His hips buck into my hand and I reach into his pants, pulling out his member. I slip off of his lap and kneel in front of him, pumping his member a few times before swirling my tongue around the top. I take a bit of him into my mouth and suck, earring a groan from Spencer. 

“Don’t stop, Spence,” I say and he nods before continuing with the short story. 

“Never- Never before that night had I felt the extent of my own powers—of my sagacity. I could scarcely contain my feelings of triumph. To think that there I was, opening the door, little by little, and he not even to dream of my secret deeds or thoughts.” He grips my hair as I work my way down his shaft and back up, dragging my tongue along the vein on the underside. I release him with a ‘pop’ before once again starting my way down. Spencer bucks his hips, thrusting into my mouth and causing me to gag. I continue to go down on him as he begins to steadily rock his hips, the tip of his dick hitting the back of my throat with each thrust. He begins to speed up and I can tell that he’s close, so I pull off of him completely. 

“I need you to fuck me,” I say, pulling down his pants before standing in front of him and slowly taking off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. He rakes his eyes up and down my body, licking his lips like a predator waiting to pounce. He stands up and gently unhooks my bra, massaging my breasts. I push into him and bring my hands to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head before taking his mouth with mine. His reciting has been forgotten as our bodies clash. One of his hands makes its way to the waistband of my panties and hooks them with his fingers, pulling them down. He slides a finger into my entrance and strokes my clit gently. 

“Already so wet. Is this all for me, princess?” He asks, lifting one of my legs before sliding his fingers from my clit and into my entrance. I let out a moan as he begins to move his fingers inside of me and he pulls my hair, causing my neck to be exposed to him. 

“Spencer- Please. I need you.” I moan and he pulls his fingers out, leaving me feeling empty. 

“Bedroom. Now.” He orders and I lead the way down the hall where I lay on the bed, fully exposed. Spencer climbs on top of me, rubbing his tip against my entrance, causing me to shiver and dig my nails into his back with anticipation. I don’t have to wait long, though. He lines up with me and slowly enters me, letting me adjust to him. 

“Fuck (Y/N)- you feel so fucking good.” He says as he pulls out and slides back into me, earning a moan. “You take my cock so good, don’t you?” He asks and I nod. He leans down and kisses me.

“Use your words, kitten.” He says just above a whisper. 

“Y-Yes, Spencer,”

“I don’t believe that’s my name, Kitten” 

“Yes, Daddy,” I say and he thrusts into me, bottoming out. I dig my fingernails into his back more and yelp at the sudden movement. 

“That’s a good girl.” He says, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into me. He does this over and over again, causing tears to form in my eyes. He wipes the tears from my face and kisses me gently. He works his way into a gentler, stray pace that leaves me in a mess of moans, most of which are muffled by his lips on mine. He slides a hand in between us, playing with my clit. I feel a knot begin to form in my stomach and my moans become louder, needier. 

“Daddy- I’m close,” I say and he speeds up his movements, causing my orgasm to approach quicker. 

“Come for me, Kitten.” He practically purrs in my ear, which pushes me over the edge. Spencer continues to thrust into me, drawing out my orgasm as he approaches his own. His thrusts become sloppy and I feel his cock twitch inside of me before releasing his seed. He moans a line of curses and rides out his orgasm before collapsing on top of me. We lay there a while, a mess of tangled limbs, before he gets up and returns with a washcloth wet with warm water. He slides it across my thighs and pussy, cleaning up his mess and causing me to squirm because of the tenderness of the area. He discards the cloth and climbs back into bed, pulling me into his chest. 

“Hey Spence?” I ask, moving to look him in the eye. 

“Yes, (Y/N)?”

“What if we got a cat instead?” I ask and he chuckles

“I’ll think about it.”


End file.
